Overwatch: Undercovered Highschool student
by PawsLover
Summary: Lena Oxton is the youngest member of Overwatch, both her looks and cheery attitude showing up that much. But what happens when Winston receives informs about Talon recruiting members from the local High Schools? Lena "Tracer" Oxton suddenly goes from hero to undercovered High school student! What fateful events will follow Lena in her first time inside a public high school? OCxLena


Hello! I've returned with what I think is one of the most funniest yet mainstream but still readable story ever, and it goes like this:

 **Lena Oxton is the youngest member of Overwatch, both her looks and cheery attitude showing up that much. But what happens when Winston receives informs about Talon recruiting members from the local High Schools? Lena "Tracer" Oxton suddenly goes from hero to undercovered** _ **High school student!**_ **What fateful events will follow Lena in her** _ **first time**_ **inside a public high school? Will she succeed in finding Talon? Talon, and maybe something even more exciting?**

That is the explanation, disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch, Blizzard does.

Let us begin!

Lyrics of songs will be my way of going from scene to scene.

 _ **-Hallelujah, hallelujah-**_

Lena Oxton has been many things in her life.

She's been a pilot, a good pilot, in her early years, and that much everybody knew.

A hero, of course, her current job, her current life and bless...or sometimes, curse.

Those everybody knew, it was on her curriculum, it's something that happened in front of many, something that was apparent at mere sight.

Even her failure on the Mondatta's case.

Other things, though, were not quite as known as the others.

The fact that she's raised herself from the London streets was something she had kept a secret until one of her only true friends, Winston, asked, with not a tiny piece of criticism and more of a ton of pure curiousity.

Or that she had spent the other half of her childhood and teenage years inside a manor, as a _maid_.

That last one no one knew...or, not that she knew that anyone knew..

Err- you get her.

Those were facts that she had kept well hidden, and that no one actually knew unless they spied her...or tortured Winston with a bottle of peanut butter. And they were meant to stay that way.

None of them were facts that anyone ever wanted to fix, nor mention. Nor were they facts anyone would argue about, or misjudge her for them.

Others, like her not getting any high leveled education, didn't stop in just _facts_.

….

"Can't you just let 'me know that there's _villains_ trying to steal kids from their installations, Winston!?"

Inside a elite tech building in the middle of an island, in the outskirts of the English country, two people were found arguing.

A small, petite, beautiful woman, and an ape.

A gorilla, by all means.

"No, Lena. It wouldn't be wise to inform schools of none-official danger that _might_ be found around the installations; it would create chaos, fear and lots of propitious teenagers running around scared for dear life" Winston, current head of Overwatch, and more importantly, best friend of pet hero, Tracer, talked back towards the short woman in an attempt to calm down the incoming mini-storm that was heading his way.

A mad Tracer was the _last_ thing he needed at that precise moment.

"But is it really necessary? Me? There?" The beautiful Brit removed her goggles and ran a hand through her short, spiky brown hair in an attempt to even herself, "Luv', I may be many things...but a student…" Her eyes widened, and suddenly her slim figure turned to see the big shape of her friend Winston in the eye, "This isn't about _that_ , right love?" The ape looked at her with confusion filling his expression, "A-About me...not going to highschool, I meant…" Uh-oh.

A small, furious Tracer could be a horrible thing.

But a small, sad Lena could be ten thousand times worse.

"No" He blurted before he could say anything better, "This has nothing- Lena, when has _anything_ been about you and that... _stupid_ fact?" He groaned and sat on his bum, letting himself rest for a second, "We've told you already, _we couldn't care less_ about that, we know you aren't dumb" the corners of her mouth twitched, "Well, not dumb _because_ of that, anyway" She faked a frown and threw herself at Winston, just for him to catch her with ease, "Easy there, crazy time traveler"

"I'm sorry, luv. It's just that I have this itching feeling that somethin' is missing when Angela mentions her crazy high school days or how DVa would let us know how much she _misses_ her unfinished high school days. I just feel like I skipped a whole lot, ya know, luv?"

"Yes, yes I do, Lena, and that is exactly why you were chosen for this mission" She blinked at him, confused, "Because not only will you get to kick some Talon ass, but because you get to live, if only a small part, of that high school life you've ever dreamed of" He laughed at her surprised expression, "Trust me, you'll want to leave after the few weeks"

She shook her head in denial and blinked away from him to stretch out.

"This is so _wicked_ , luv" She beamed, "It's gonna be so much fun! I'll meet a lot of people, make tons of friends...I could even meet a bo-wait" she stopped her babbling to turn to her friend, "Won't they recognize me, luv?"

"They would if you take your suit with you, Lena" The genius remarked with sarcasm.

"Even then, luv, like, what do I do with...this" She signaled the only mechanism keeping her tied I her own time, her Chronal Accelerator.

"Ah, about that" Her friend suddenly got into action, making her follow him as he walked around the cold, metallic floor of their Gibraltar Watchpoint with ease until they reached his laboratory, "I've made a new device that should work just like the Chronal Accelerator, but without the...acceleration part" She giggled at his irony and let him continue, "It's called the Chronal Stabilizer" He smiled at her as he looked around his many projects, "See, I've finally seen into your many complains about how _my_ beautiful Chronal Accelerator is apparently a little _too_ big" She pouted.

"Well, young sire, it happens to actually _be_ too big! I swear my breast has gotten bigger from so much squeezing…" He raised an eyebrow, "And no, it isn't a good thing...not like this, anyway" She huffed, "And I lose my balance more often than not" She didn't notice him untying her Chronal Accelerator as she induced herself in a complaining mode, "It also makes it hard to breath if I'm lying on my back, and it's overall uncomfortable, and it's...it- wha- what're you doing!?" She yelled as she scrambled and tried reaching for her device, that was now pretty far away from her reach.

"Relax, Lena" He chuckled, "As you can see now, you're no longer fading away" He tapped her wrist, "All thanks to…" He took hold of her wrist and raised it, "This" He pointed out the bright blue bracelet that wasn't there the last time she checked, "Take it as a miniature version of the Chronal Accelerator" She almost squealed, and was only stopped because of Winston's hand in front of her, "No yelling, Athena is resting" She didn't quite understand how could an IA rest, but she didn't question him.

"This is amazin', luv" She said as she scanned the highly advanced bracelet, with it overflowing with blue particles and light, "And it's so pretty!" She quietly gleamed.

"Yes, I believe it is one of my greatest masterworks yet" She nodded in agreement, her eyes glued on the thing, the fear of fading away into an infinite loop long since forgotten, "But no time bending, Lena" He restricted her, "A single blink could break the limits of the device, and we really don't need that happening when I'm not anywhere near you" She eagerly nodded as she played with it, moving it up and down as she pleased.

"So when do I start?" The genius ape smirked.

"Tomorrow morning" She almost coughed and turned to see him with annoyance, "I did say it was an emergency mission, we can't waste a second, _Tracer_ " He used her professional name, and she knew that if used then it meant business, but the way he smirked at her made her think he was enjoying finally obligating her to wake up early.

"Fine, fine, be that way, dear. Don't question it when one of this days you wake up without a bollock" She cursed and pouted the way only she could, and tried reaching for her Accelerator.

His hand stopped her.

"Few more things, Lena" He chuckled as she groaned and turned, making her way to sit on the nearest chair available, "I, for one, did my research about what teenagers do at High school and let me tell you, it is quite different from back in _my_ times-"

"Winston, your times were on the _moon_ with lots of other geniuses" She commented as if he had actually forgotten about that little fact.

"Anyway, the point stands" He rummaged around a pile of things until he took out a familiar looking thing, "So I took the pleasure of preparing you" He handed her a _backpack_ , "This is where you will store notebooks and books" He took out a pencil case that seemed filled with utensils, "This are your most trusted tools, plus a calculator, but that you will have to find on your own, since I've never actually used one"

She scoffed at his show off and stored the pencil case inside her backpack, the smell of new and ready to use filling her nostrils.

She gulped when he left and came back with a pile of holographic books, a laptop and ancient text books.

"This are the books you're going to need for the classes I _personally_ chose for you" She paled, "It includes art" He handed her a book titled _The theory of colours_ , "Philosophy" Another bloody, thick book, "Then comes the fun ones with Advanced Maths" He laughed and owed, "Then _calculous_ " He smiled, "And last but not least, Algebra"

She groaned and tried lifting her, now filled with despair and torture, backpack, and placed it on behind her, ready to carry it all the way back home.

"Luv, I don't even know half of the stuff here, and calculus _sounds_ difficult, I can't see myself going through all...this" He nodded.

"Don't worry, this are the ones I chose because it is said that they're the ones that leave less work for home" He patted her head, "If you need anything, you can ask for my help" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "My help, or I'm sure you can find a boy eager to help pretty ladies" He winked and she sighed.

"Yeah, boys 5 years younger than me" He pffted her humorously.

"Since when have you ever bothered about such a thing like _time"_ He laughed, "Even less about _age_ " She smiled at him. He did have a point there.

When has she ever cared about that?

"Anything else I'm supposed to do _before_ tomorrow morning?" He nodded and she internally groaned.

"Yes, you're to see Angela before heading to school, so extra early in the morning, she has a little apartment somewhere around NevilleStreet, I'll send you the exact location later" She quirked an eyebrow, "You can't look this grown up when you reach high school, and apparently, aside from Modified Advanced Nanobots, there's another way to make you look a little younger"

"And what is that?" She questioned, remembering how their beautiful angel never seemed to age as time went by.

"It is something females apparently use a lot" She groaned.

It had to be one of the things she hated the most.

"Something called Make Up"

 _ **-Feeling my way through the darkness-**_

 _Somewhere around YorkStreet, close to Lena's apartment, 21:30 pm_

"Now I need to wake up _early_ , fuck's sake" The Brit was currently making her way to her apartment, utterly exhausted and ready to die on her fluffy bed, with her bag feeling ten thousand times heavier each step she took, "Why did I ever chose an apartment so away from the hangar" She complained at her younger self for wanting to have the apartment with the _prettiest view_ , and suddenly found herself in front of the complex doors.

She didn't have to make an effort to open the doors, for another person did before here, apparently she didn't notice someone walking behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" She didn't finish her sentence, the boy that before was behind her now staring into her eyes as he held the door for her.

She gulped at the intensity, and had to look down to avoid his gaze.

She instead found herself looking at the book on his hand.

 _The principles of Calculus, Vol. 1_

She moved her eyes to look at him again, and he motioned his head to the side, indirectly asking if she was going to enter, or not.

"Ah, yes! T-Thank you, luv!" She jumped and suddenly her exhaustment disappeared just enough for her to enter and reach the elevator.

She clicked the button and waited patiently as the thing went down for her.

She sensed the same boy behind her and, true enough, the moment she turned she almost collided onto him, with him being just a few centimeters away and apparently too engrossed in his book to notice her.

Silence was something she disliked very much, so she decided communicating.

"So...are you new around here?" She tried, to which he only nodded and shifted into a more comfortable, lazy position, his bright green eyes never actually leaving the book, "Oh, I'm Lena, by the way! Lena Oxton" She grinned even though his eyes weren't on her at all.

The boy stood quietly and slowly lowered his book, his eyes shifting from letter to her own, looking at her with wonder and glee, his bright green eyes almost shining with curiosity.

"I'm Henry" He nodded, "Henry Haddock" He smiled fondly at her and turned his head when the sound of the elevator ringed both of their ears, "And no, I've been here for a long time now"

"Oh, and here I thought I knew everyone around here" She faked a pout and entered before him, clicking the button for the door to stay opened.

No casualties on her watch.

"Floor 8, if you would be so kind?" He asked with plea and she giggled.

"Of course! That's my floor as well...now it's even stranger that I hadn't noticed you before" She clicked the button a waited.

"It's mostly because I don't go out much, just for school and for food and groceries" She nodded and hummed.

"I do spend most of my time away from here, so…, oh, are in in calculus?" She asked an obvious question, with his calculus book literally in his hands, but it was her only chance at making conversation.

"I do, I do" He smiled, "Don't tell me, you do too?" He wondered with amusement and she laughed.

"Sure thing I don't, I never did have any educa…" She cut herself short, "I-I mean I do! I do! I, honestly I just started, but I do" She laughed nervously, "I'm a new student, you see…" She couldn't find words to excuse herself, but he nodded nonetheless.

"New student? Of which school?" She made a confused sound and almost slapped herself for not asking that to Winston.

The only thing that saved her lie from drowning was the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Ah-uh, gimme a second, aye?" He nodded and stood quietly as he waited.

One floor left.

"Yes?" She asked quite shyly and the voice behind the call laughed.

"What's with the shyness? And I forgot to mention, you'll be entering New London's public high school, just for you to know" It was Winston, and he saved her wanky ass once again.

He didn't give her time to hung because he cut the line short after an explosion occurred in his lab, probably from one of his many failed experiments.

"So?" Henry pressed on as the doors opened.

"New London's" She replied, trying her best not to mess up the mess, and her ears felt blessed when his laughter reached them.

"By the gods, what're the odds?" He smiled fondly as he walked to what seemed to be his door.

"What do you mean, luv?" She asked just when he opened the door.

"It seems like I'll see you tomorrow morning, Lena Oxton" He winked before quickly yet softly closing the door in front of her, leaving her to her own devices.

She felt the butterflies inside her stomach before she realized she had froze in front of him.

Obviously, him being in the same school made things quite different, but for some reason, she loved it.

She was, as much as she could possible be, ready for _High school._

 _ **-And I will walk 500 hundred miles-**_

Hope you liked it! Every location I've written is fictional, and if it's not then, lol.

See you guys the next time, xoxo.

Paw


End file.
